Traditional broadcast television program scheduling maps content to linear time. In order to do so, a day is divided into a plurality of viewing time periods based on viewer demographics and on the number of viewers. The most well-known viewing time period is the peak or prime-time period, generally corresponding to the evenings when a high number of viewers are watching. Different viewing time periods may exist throughout a day that typically target different audiences, e.g. kids viewing time periods between 6:00 and 7:00 am and/or 4:00 and 5:00 pm for instance, lunch viewing period 12:00 am to 1:00 pm, etc. These viewing time periods with different related audiences play an important role in choosing time slots for content to maximize the viewer exposure.